Untying the Knot
by Caitlyn
Summary: "While earth remainith, seedtime and harvest, cold and heat, summer and winter, and day and night shall not cease." The aftermath of What the Past Can't leave Behind you. Read and review Please Please Please! Read the others first! (smile!) ~Cait
1. 1 Everything's a mystery

Untying the Knot   
by Caitlin   
Chapter one   
Everything's a mystery...   
This is the final instalment of the trilogy, consisting of HP and the Order of the Pheonix(unfinished) and What the Past Can't leave behind You(Completed)   
It may clear up a few things if you read the others first. And if it's not too much trouble you could also review them?? :)   


Untying the Knot   
by Caitlyn   
Chapter one   
Everything's a mystery... 

_"While the earth remainith, seedtime and harvest, cold and heat, summer and winter... and day and night shall not cease..."-God_

  


"Anything??" Ron dropped the hammer in exasperation, and turned around, staring at Draco and Oliver, an annoyed look on his face.   
  
"Absolutely nothing...this has got to be the stupidest idea we have ever come up with...being in a tunnel to make a tunnel to ANOTHER tunnel that we don't even know the bloody location of!"he fumed, and grabbed his tools,"I'm going back up..see you later..."   
  
Draco let out a short laugh, and Oliver turned to stare at him.   
  
"What?"Oliver asked, throwing his hands up in the air.   
  
"I thought he didn't like me but GOD he hates you.."Draco laughed, and Oliver rolled his eyes.   
  
"It's not my fault!"Oliver exclaimed,"She's the one that got herself into this..."he added quietly, and they both grew silent for a moment.   
  
"Come on..it's bloody cold in here..."Draco responded, going out through the witch's hump, Oliver following him,"Do you want to get some hot chocolate or something?"   
  
"Do you think Ron'll join us.."Oliver started.   
  
"No.."Draco interupted him,"He hasn't been taking anything very well..I think divorcing Hermione was the last straw...It was for the best though...but Loosing all those people..."   
  
"We all lost people..."Oliver said, turning in the other direction.   
  
"Connor's back.."Draco reminded him, and Oliver shook his head.   
  
"He left his heart with her..."he said quietly, looking out the window at the blizzard raging.   
  
"Do you even know where he is?"Draco asked, and Oliver rolled his eyes.   
  
"He goes to the cemetary every Saturday morning..no matter what the weather..that's where he is.."Oliver said, and sat down in an armchair,"He likes to visit them.." 

"Maybe if I could control my emotions I would too.."Draco said quietly,"They can't hear us when we speak to them...they're dead..nothing can bring them back to life.."They shared a moment of silence before Oliver opened his mouth. 

"True.."Oliver said faintly. 

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"::":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":" 

"Okay..you can do this..."she muttered to herself through clenched teeth, and forced a smile, turning around after she had grabbed the package in the vault. her entire apperance showed that she was hiding something. Her hands clasped the letter tightly, and she shifted from foot to foot before changing her persona. 

"Thank you for opening it for me..I know it was some trouble considering the circumstances..."she said, a false smile plastered on her face. 

"It's Not a problem Ms. Potter...anything else you might need?"the goblin asked, and Lily forced the letter out from behind her. 

"Yes..actually...could you mail this letter for me??"she fought an inner battle with herself, and handed it to the goblin, her hand shaking,"The adress is on the card..it's quite important that those photographs get there quickly..." 

"Yes of course..have a nice day.."she left the shop, pulling her jacket around her amist the falling snow, and walked back through the Leaky Cauldron, spotting Kings Cross in the distance,"Merry Christmas Lil..this could be the death of you.."she said to herself, walking towards the station, pausing every few secounds, reconsidering, and then walking on.   
  
__


	2. 2 In loving memory

Untying the Knot   
Chapter Two   
_In loving memory_   
by Caitlyn   
While this chapter bears that title...it also has a dedication.   
_In loving memory of Richard Harris, who died of Cancer in a London hospital today._   
_"It does not do do dwell on dreams and forget to live..."-Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone_   
I dont know what else to put ...Im kind of at a loss for words..I just found out about it....heres chapter two...   


When she saw him her heart stopped. She followed him away from the crowd of people outside of King's Cross, and made extra caution to stay behind him. When he got to the cemetary she paused, leaning against the gate, watching him. 

"Hey..Lil..."he said quietly, and a tear slipped down her cheek, landing on her shoulder, secounds before someone grabbed it. She gasped and turned around, holding her necklace to her neck, her eyes wide. 

"Would you take a look at that?"Blaine said quietly, and Lily took a step backwards when he pulled out his wand,"You're grave, you, and you're ex all in the same place.."he added,"It's almost too good of an oppurtunity to pass by..." 

"Stay away from me..."Lily said quietly. 

"Like you can stop me,"Blaine responded,"He told you to come back straight after..." 

"I'm getting stronger..Imperius doesn't work on me anymore, Blaine..god..what would your father say if he knew you were up to this?" she said,"I hate you.."he slipped an arm around her waist. 

"Do you really think they'll accept you back? They think you're dead...Connor told them himself..." 

"They think you're dead...god what if I were to tell them?" Lily snapped back at him through clenched teeth,"He's mourning us..he's visiting us..." 

"Well at least soon he can do it properly..he's given me the go ahead.."Blaine answered, and pulled out a knife,"Noone knows your name...noone muggle anyways...another random attack..." 

"Blaine...please don't do this..."Lily said, and he held a finger up, as in thought, and smiled as though a light had appeared in his brain,"I've got it..what if Connor _finds_ you when you're almost dead? That would be picturesque.."he commented, and stabbed Lily in the stomach, holding a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. When he did it again she lurched against him, tears rolling down her cheeks, and he kissed her forehead cruelly, leaving her with one hand grasping the railing tightly, trying to hold herself up. 

When Connor got up, placing a single rose on her grave, he glanced over at the gate and saw a hunched over figure, and smelt blood. 

"Are you alright?" he called, running over, and she grabbed the colar of his shirt.   
  
"Connor.."she gasped, her mind dim with the pain she was experiencing. 

"Li-Bloody hell.."he murmered, his eyes wide, and she fell into him, the pain on her features evident. 

"Whoa.."he held her up, and she fainted, her head lolling to the side. 

"Oh..my god.."Connor said faintly, and dissaparated with a pop. 

review this please ;..........( I'm really sad still..I'll do more tommarow   
  
  
  



End file.
